Sentiments
by Adreivia
Summary: Suite du dernier épisode de la saison 7, quand Danny apprend que Steven a un empoisonnement suite des radiations lors d'une mission. Ce qui va faire réfléchir Danny sur ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami. (fic à chapitres) k pour certain langage
1. Prologue

Sentiments.

Hello! Cela fait plusieurs années que je lis de nombreuses fanfics sans jamais avoir le courage d'en poster moi-même.

En ce moment, je regarde la saison 8 d'Hawaii 5-0 et l'envie d'écrire sur le couple McDanno m'a prit en un coup, surtout en rapport avec le dernier épisode de la saison 7. Donc, attention, petit spoiler.

Les persos ne sont pas de moi. Bla bla bla, vous connaissez la règle^^

J'attends vos reviews, bons comme mauvais sur ce premier chapitre.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

"Un empoisonnement, ... Un putain d'empoisonnement par radiation!"

Danny frappa le mur de la salle de bain. Arès son fils, ce fut lui qui s'enferma à son tour.

Il était furieux et déçu contre Steve, contre lui-même. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de ça plus tôt? Pourquoi lui, n'avait-il pas remarqué que son meilleur ami était malade?!

Le blond ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance et d'arrêter les tremblements nerveux qui parcouraient son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Danny réussit à afficher unsourire, mettant cette mauvaise nouvelle dans un côté de son cerveau et sortit de la salle de bain.

Après tout, c'était la fête de Jerry, autant ne pas la gâcher et s'amuser un maximum!

Remettant sa toque sur la tête, il retourna en cuisine et termina ses préparatifs.


	2. Chapitre 1

Sentiments

Hello! Je m'excuse pour le court prologue. Merci pour ta review Annie111117, c'est aussi le fait de ne pas voir énorméement de fic sur McDanno qui m'a donné l'envie d'en écrire une.

J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Et comme dit précédemment, les reviews sont les bienvenus, bonne comme mauvaises.

Chapitre 1

Les jours passèrent, Chin apprit que Kono était partie sur le continent enquêter sur le réseau d'esclaves sexuelles, ne pouvant fermer les yeux sur cela, bien que le 5-0 ait fais un formidable travail en sauvant les jeunes filles de l'île.

Steve reçu lui aussi un appel de Kono peu après.

Lors d'une mission, Steve au volant de la Camaro et Danny côté passager, comme d'habitude. Sauf que, depuis la fête de jerry, Daniel paraissait souvent ailleurs et silencieux. Ce qui commença à énerver le Commandant, sa machoire se contractant, ses mains serrant le volant, il finit par freiner d'un coup sec, faisant crisser les pneus.

-Mais bon Dieu, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend?! On n'a pas idée de s'arrêter en plein milieux de la route!

Steve se tourna à moitié pour regarder le petit blond.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que tu as depuis quelques jours.

-Tu es en train de risquer nos vies en ce moment, parce que toi, SuperSeal, tu voudrais savoir ce que j'ai?

-Dit comme ça, oui. Alors réponds à ma question, s'il te plait.

-Je ... je vais très bien, je te rassure. Maintenant, si tu pouvais redémarrer, ce serait bien. répondit Danny en jetant un regard inquiet au rétroviseur, voyant certaines voitures les éviter et klaxonner sur eux.

Faisant la moue, Steve redémarra la voiture.

-C'est à cause du divorce de Rachel? demande-t-il, le regard rivé sur la route.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, SuperSeal?

-Et bien ... Je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle et que ...

-Attends, attends, quoi? Non, je n'ai plus aucuns sentiments pour elle.

Ricanant, le capitaine de Corvet continua :

-Depuis qu'elle a annoncer le divorce, tu t'occupe d'elle, tu l'aides dans les démarches, tu surveilles les enfants quand elle doit aller voir son avocat, ...

-Et bien, oui, c'est tout-à-fait normal après tout. Divorcer est dur, je l'aide afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop et puis, je la vois mal aller avec les enfants chez l'avocat. On essait de ne pas trop les impliquer là dedans.

-Je sais tout ça Danno mais quelque chose te tracasse et tu ne me dis pas tout.

-Secrêt pour secrêt ...

-De quoi? Qu'est-ce que je te cache? fit Steven perdu.

-Ton empoisonnement ...

-Nous y voilà! C'est donc pour cela que tu boude? En quoi est-ce un secrêt si je t'en ai parlé?

-Tu me l'as caché pendant tout un temps avant de m'en parler. répondit agressivement le lieutenant Williams.

-Parce que je savais que tu réagirais de cette façon.

-Quoi? De quelle façon?

-De cette façon! fit Steve en élevant un peu la voix lui aussi. Tu ... tu es en colère.

-C'est bien un faible mot, Steven. Je pensais que nous étions amis! Je suis là pour t'épauler en cas de coup dur.

-Et je te remercie, Danno, et nous sommes toujours amis.

Le blond ne put répondre car le portable de son patron se mit à sonner, décidant de ronger son frein et d'attendre la fin de l'appel.

-Jerry a des nouvelles sur le meurtre. Nous en reparlerons plus tard...

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent au Q-G.

-Alors, Jerry, qu'as-tu à nous dire? demanda Steven.

-Alissa, notre victime, n'a pas été tuée dans le parc Kawainui. La police a trouvé du sang et l'arme du crime dans une impasse, à Akimala street à Kaneohe, et après analyse, il s'agit bien du sang de la victime. L'arme se trouvait dans une benne à ordures, il s'agit d'un couteau militaire. Il n'y a pas d'empreintes dessus. Par contre, le Dr Noelani a trouvée de la peau en-dessous de ses ongles, Eric est occupé à analyser l'ADN .

-Tout ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, monsieur l'illuminé. répliqua Danny impatient et déçu.

-Jusque là, oui, mais nous n'avons pas terminés. répondit Jerry en soupirant.

Chin prit place aux côtés de Jerry et pianota sur le clavier numérique.

-D'après le relevé téléphonique de la victime, elle aurait passée un appel à cette personne.

L'hawaien envoya, sur l'écran, une photo d'une femme, brune, les cheveux court, les yeux brun, plutôt jolie.

-Tatiana Medvedev, faisait partie du KGB, habite à Moscou. Mais elle se trouve ici à Hawaii et a prit une chambre à Waikiki il y a une semaine.

-Pourquoi Alissa contacterai Tatiana? demanda Lou qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et surtout, que fait une ex agent du KGB à Hawaii? répondit par la suite Danny.

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Allons lui rendre visite. fit Steven s'en allant déjà.

Tatiana avait louée une chambre dans un motel quelconque, plutôt propre. Le propriétaire leur donna le numéro de la chambre après avoir vu la photo mais la russe avait signée sous un autre nom.

Arrivés devant la porte, Steven frappa:

-Tatiana Medvedev, 5-0, nous voulons vous poser des questions.

Le silence suivit, aussi prépara-t-il son arme pendant que Danny y glissa lentement la clé dans la serrure, son arme déjà en main.


	3. Chapitre 2

Sentiments

Hello! Comment allez-vous? Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai eu dur à l'écrire n'étant pas sur de ce que j'y ai écrit et je ne le suis toujours pas T_T.

-Annie111117, merci d'être encore là! Leurs sentiments vont apparaitre, disparaitre comme dans la série, et malheureusement Kono n'est pas là pour les aider ! :p

-Aumima91, tout comme pour Annie, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Ca me navre aussi qu'il n'y ai pas autant de fic sur McDanno :-( Mais on va y remédier à cela! Je suis comme toi, je tiens à ce que les persos agissent comme dans la série et ne se tombent pas dans les bras trop vite (ça casse un peu l'ambiance, bien que je les lis quand même!^^ J'adore certaine idées). C'est pourquoi je pense que dans cette fic là, ils ne seront pas encore ensemble, mais qu'il y aura un début qui les fera réfléchir au moins. Je réfléchis encore pendant l'écrit. J'ai aussi une fic sur un Destiel UA mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrite en entier, et j'hésite à la poster. J'ai plus facile à écrire sur McDanno.

-Ophelie Aurore Scott, merci pour ta petite review ^^ voici la suite.

Et merci à ceux qui suivent la fic.

Voici donc la suite, et veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes de frappe que je n'aurai pas vu lors de ma relecture.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 2

Un déclic se fit entendre. Les réflexes de Seal de Steven lui permit de réagir vite et d'hurler à ses collègues de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

-Steven? Steven!

Danny courut vers le brun qui avait perdu connaissance.

Il était sorti en dernier de la chambre mais pas assez rapidement, le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa, sentant une douleur dans son dos avant que sa tête ne vient rencontrer le sol et l'emmener dans les ténèbres.

Sonnés, Danny, Chin et Lou mirent quelques secondes à se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, regardant les flammes s'élever vers le ciel avant de voir leur patron inconscient.

Le Lieutenant Williams fut le premier à arriver près du brun, essayent de le réveiller, remarquant le sang sur sa tempe.

Lou téléphonait déjà aux secours.

-Danny... appela Chin d''un ton grave, son regard posé sur une partie du corps du Commandan McGarett.

Suivant ce regard, Danny vit la brûlure sur le bas du dos de son meilleur ami, le t-shirt avait été en partie brûlé et collait à la peau calcinée.

-Bon Dieu..

Groover revint vers eux, leur annonçant que l'ambulance n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Toute l'équipe du 5-0 attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hopital, et chacun patientaient à leur façon.

Jerry, après avoir prit des nouvelles de son patron, retourna au Q-G afin de chercher des indices et de visionner les vidéos. Chin décida d'aller l'aider, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

Lou vint s'assoeir aux côtés de Williams qui avai décidé de ne pas bouger tant qu'il n'avait pas nouvelles sur l'état de Steven.

-Tu sais qu'il va s'en sortir, hein? demanda Lou.

-Sans doute, mais je crains le pire pour son dos.

-Il se peut que ça ne soit qu'une 'simple' brûlure. McGarett en fait toujours des tonnes pour rien.

Ce qui fit sourire le petit blond avant de pousser un soupir.

-Je le sais que trop bien.

Ils patientèrent encore pendant un bon moment avant de voir arriver le médecin qui s'occupait de Steven. Comme si il était monté sur ressort, Danny se leva rapidement pour le rejoindre.

-Alors Doc?

-Il est hors de danger. répondit le docteur en levant les mains en signe d'appaisement. Mais, nous avons trouvés des éclats dans son dos et le souffle de l'explosion qui, d'après les radios, a été violent, et a créée une instabilité dans la partie lombaire...

-Venez en au fait s'il vous plait. s'impatienta le blond

-Nous devrons l'opérer afin de pouvoir renforcer le bas de son dos. Si nous ne le faisons pas, monsieur McGarett pourrait avoir des séquelles comme une déformation de sa colonne vertébrale.

Daniel se frotta le visage, consterné. Lou remercia le médecin qui retourna voir son patient.

-C'est pas vrai ... fit Danny. D'abord son empoisonnement, maintenat ça. Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes...

Même l'homme de Chicago ne put répondre à cela, si ce n'est que lui demander de se reposer.

-Non Lou, je vais venir avec toi au QG. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et j'aimerai retrouver cette Tatiana.

Lou n'ajoute rien d'autre, sachant que Danny ne changera pas d'avis.


End file.
